Sullen Boy
by HidingBehindMyMask
Summary: When Naruto Uzumaki takes the stage on Konoha's got talent, he hypnotizes everyone with his wit and haunting voice. Sasuke and the other judges are intrigued and want to know more about him. But what is hiding inside this sullen boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, i know it's a new story and i shouldn't be starting it with others in pregress but i really wanted to write this, it was on my mind for a few days. Pleas please please review, it would mean the world to me, not just following. It lets me know what i can improve or just make me feel like i should continue it or not. Thank you! And for those interested, check out my other stories!**

 **-HidingBehindMyMask**

* * *

He could feel the nerves darting around his body, causing havoc as they did, making his fingers go numb around the microphone. He took a deep breath and attempted to calm down but knew it was useless, once in this state there was no going back. He looked over his shoulder and received 3 pairs of thumbs up, making him calm down slightly and smile briefly. It was time. The man in front of him spoke in his headset before addressing him.

"You're on in 2 minutes, anything you need before you go?"

Naruto nodded and handed the man a blindfold, getting a perplexed look in return.

"Would you mind tying this over my eyes and leading me to the center when it's my turn?" At the frown on the man's face he added with pleading fox-eyes. "Pleeease?" He saw the man's resolve crumble in seconds and internally punched the air in victory as the man nodded.

After his blindfold was tied on he calmed slowly, the darkness a relief. He briefly heard the man countdown from 3 and then grasped his elbow and gently lead his to the center of the stage. He could hear the screams of the crowd as he came out, before they died down slightly, probably thoroughly confused at his appearance. The man stopped and whispered a 'good luck kid' before leaving him standing, blindfolded, on stage in front of 5000 people.

The crowd went silent after a minute, before he heard a female voice call out above the noise. "Hello, what's your name?"

Naruto cleared the lump in his throat before answering. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Now Naruto, can you tell us why you're blindfolded?" Naruto tensed slightly at this, knowing the question would come up but wishing it didn't.

"Well i can't stand multiple stares on my figure. I get agitated and start hyperventilating."

There was silence for a second before another voice, male this time, spoke up.

"Then how come you aren't doing it now?"

"I can't see them now, so it doesn't affect me."

"And why do these things happen to you?" The woman spoke again.

His voice turned colder as he murmured. "I'd rather not talk about that."

There was a soft hum before she spoke again. "Fair enough, now, Naruto, what are you going to be doing for us tonight?"

"Singing."

"And what will you be singing?"

"Sullen girl by Fiona Apple."

Another hum. "Are you sure a fool like you could take a song like that?" This time it was a different voice, deeper, colder, and mocking. Naruto felt his anger flare and bit back an insult, settling for a simple "Yes, i'm sure, otherwise i wouldn't have chosen it now would I?"

He heard several oooohs and aaahs from the crowd and felt a slightly flash of pride. At least the crowd seemed to like him well enough, unlike that bum from before.

"I've seen plenty of idiots who are convinced they chose the right song when in fact, they murdered a beautiful song. What makes you any different?"

He grit his teeth and muttered darkly. "Well i've seen plenty of judges who thought they could judge a singing voice by the first appearance, when, in fact, they were wong. Now, _you_ tell _me_ , how are you any different."

The crowd erupted in laughter and screams, causing Naruto to bite his lip. He took things too far. This was a judge! He could buzz him off right now because of his banter! But, to his surprise, he heard a dark chuckle coming from the man. "Well, i'm still pretty convinced of my earlier statement, so why don't you try to prove me wrong?"

Naruto frowned and unconsciously stuck his hip out, his free hand resting on the other hip. "Well i most certainly will." He heard whistles and calls from the crowd, causing him to smirk slightly.

The woman from before cleared her throat, giggling lightly, and spoke quickly.

"Alright then, off you go."

He nodded once before waiting for the music to start. As the soft but haunting melody flowed through the speakers he let his previously tense stance loosen, swaying lightly from side to side as he closed his eyes behind his blindfold. He opened his mouth and his voice filled the room, soft, but strong, emotion carried by the song.

Days like this  
I don't know what  
To do with myself  
All day and all night  
I wander the halls  
Along the walls and  
Under my breath  
I say to myself  
I need fuel  
To take flight  
And there's too  
Much going on  
But it's calm under  
The waves  
In the blue of my oblivion  
Under the waves in  
The blue of my oblivion

After the first line applause and calls resounded through the room, but Naruto was already lost in the music, body swaying on it's own, voice staying soft.

Is that why they call me  
A sullen boy, sullen boy  
They don't know  
I used to sail the  
Deep and tranquil sea  
But he washed me shore  
And he took my pearl  
And left an empty  
Shell of me  
As he sang the second verse his voice hardened visibly, but never lost its grace, only adding to the emotion dripping from his every word. His grip on his mic tightened, and his other hand clenched into a fist over his heart.

And there's too  
Much going on  
But it's calm under the waves  
In the blue of my oblivion  
Under the waves  
In the blue of my oblivion  
Under the waves  
In the blue of my oblivion  
It's calm under the waves  
In the blue of my oblivion

As he sang the last part his voice was trembling slightly, and when he finished his was shaking and panting. It took his a while to realize the room was filled with applause and screams, and he smiled softly. He had done it, people had liked his singing. But most importantly, he got his buried emotion out. He had finally taken the first step to his new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back with a new chapter! I really like this idea. Don't worry, I'll keep my other stories going. Please review, it means so much to me! Thank you and happy reading!**

* * *

As the sound died down Naruto could hear someone clearing their throat, before speaking.

"Well, Naruto, i don't really know what to say. That was amazing, moving. We could definitely feel your pain in this song."

As he nodded someone else spoke. "Yeah, man, i'm not a harsh judge but it is hard to impress me, and there is no doubt that this performance was the most impressive I've witnessed in a long time."

The blonde nodded again and smiled softly. "T-Thank you."

"Now, i think it's time we put it to a vote. Sakura?

"Yes!"

"And i'm saying yes as well, now it's Sasuke's turn."

The blonde was breathing hard at this point, and tensed at the hanging silence.

"I'm gonna say...yes.

The room erupted in applause, whistles and cries. The blonde suddenly felt a huge mass knock into him and screaming near his ears. He ripped off the blindfold and jumped along with his friends and family, since they had run on stage and started hugging him and screaming in happiness

"You did it!"

"I knew they would say yes!"

"Go dickless!"

Naruto laughed at his friend's congratulations and searched his familiar crowd for a tuff of blond hair, and when he found it he pulled the toddler to his chest and hugged him tight. He could hear 'aaws' from the crowd and suddenly remembered where he was.

He turned to face the judges but closed his eyes. "H-Heh, sorry about that, crazy family."

Sakura's voice pierced through the cries of the audience as she cooed.

"Oh my god Naruto is that your son?" The blond nodded and nuzzled his child's cheek, feeling his baby hide his face in his neck shyly.

"How old is he?"

Naruto bounced his child softly and put the microphone in front of his mouth, and a soft "Two" Slipped past tiny crowed awwed once more and he hid in Naruto's neck again."So, Naruto, all these people that i can see grinning behind you are your friends?"

"Uh, no, they're all my family. I consider them all my family."

"Oh that's nice. Care to introduce us? I haven't seen such a big family on the show before." It was Kiba this time.

The blond nodded and spoke softly.

"So, the guy with the brown ponytail and the one with the silver hair are my adoptive parents Iruka and Kakashi, the big, intimidating guy is Zabuza, my big brother figure, and Haku is his boyfriend. The guy with the fake smile - he got a kick to the shins for that - is Sai, he's like a brother to me. Bushy brows is Lee, with Ten-Ten and Neji, they're my childhood friends."

Naruto searched the air with his free hand until it was clasped with another.

"And this is Gaara, my best friend in the whole world."

The blonde held his breath after finishing his introductions, squeezing Gaara's hand nervously. He got a harder squeeze in return and immediately relaxed, trusting Gaara's message.

Everything was fine.

Sakura's voice carried through once more.

"Wow, that's an impressive family you got there. But can I ask one more thing?"

Naruto nodded and shifted from foot to foot nervously, holding Gaara's hand and Takeru tighter.

"Where is Takeru's mother?"

There was a tense silence and the temperature on stage visibly dropped. Naruto could practically feel the somber expressions on his family's face. He cleared his throat and mumbled into the microphone, rocking Takeru as the atmosphere affected him and made him whine softly. "I am Takeru's mother."

The silence was deafening, and Naruto couldn't stand it, he just wished someone would speak!

"That isn't even biologically possible, moron. Guys can't carry children."

The blond felt his anger flare and before anyone else could do anything he was already speaking in a cold whisper into the microphone.

"I created him, felt him grow in my abdomen, carried him, and birthed him in 9 hours and 43 minutes. He is my child and I am his mother."

The silence was back again, and Naruto could only guess what the judges thought of him now. But no matter if they believe him to be crazy or not, it didn't matter. He knew the truth.

Someone cleared their throat and spoke once more.

"Hn. I don't know if that's possible, or how that's possible, but you seem convinced of it so I'll just have to accept it...dobe."

Naruto felt his anger flare once more and was about to retort, but he felt Gaara squeeze his hand quickly, and pushed his insult back down.

He nodded to the judges and tugged at Gaara softly, before feeling himself be lead off stage.

One he received a tap against his palm he opened his eyes and stared into green. He smiled softly and received one in return, before leaning into his friends' chest and sighing heavily. In relief, excitement, and happiness. He did it. He got three yes's and he'll be going to the second auditions.

He pulled away slowly when he felt a small tug at his shirt and came face to face with a pouty baby.

"Hey there kitling, what's up?"

"Hungwy."

Naruto nodded and turned to his group.

"Shall we go to the restaurant before I go?"

He received various nods and sounds of agreement and they set off to the closest restaurant, chatting excitedly about Naruto's successful audition.

They all settled on a a sushi bar and took their seats, Naruto with Gaara at his side and Takeru in his lap, and his parents across from him. Everybody talked with each other as Naruto stayed quiet and fed a happy Takeru. He had gotten really hungry as this sushi was nice and squishy, so easy for him to swallow. Naruto could feel Gaara's gaze on him and turned to his friend, smiling slightly.

"Are you alright? With the crowd and the noise, and-"

"Yeah" the blonde quickly cut him off. "I'm...ok, it was overwhelming but I got through it, and that's all that counts."

He could see Gaara's hesitation but he finally nodded, tension leaving his shoulders. He reached over and ruffed Takeru's hair, and the child caught his hand, before tugging softly. Naruto chuckled and sat Takeru on Gaaara's lap, smiling at him before getting up and everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, I think it's about time I get back now..."

He chuckled at the numerous boos but everyone got up to leave. He hugged everyone goodbye before taking Takeru and settling him on his hip, and taking Gaara's hand. They made their way back into the building and a sort of guide was waiting for them.

"Hello guys, I'm Ebisu and I'll be showing you around and to your room. I was told you would be staying with your...child,"

They could both hear the disgust in his voice. "And friend." He finished his sentence and eyed their held hands in more disgust, but a quickly late from Gaara got him back on track.

"So, follow me, I haven't got all day."

And with that he set off down the hall, showing the two - Takeru was asleep in Naruto's arm - the showroom, practice areas etc.

As they finished their tour, Ebisu brought them to a separate buildings, reserved for the participants.

"This," He pointed to the third door on their left. "Will be your room. I'll be leaving you now, all other information you may need are on the board in the hallway."

He turned around with a sneer and walked away from the three.

Naruto sighed at his attitude and faked a smile at Gaara, shifting Takeru to his other hip, and pushed the door open.

Inside was a simple room with two beds, red and blue sheets, and a small red crib next to the beds. There was a desk and a computer, and a connected bathroom.

Naruto walked forward and laid Takeru in his crib, and after he straightens he felt a grip on his arm and was pulled into the bathroom.

He frowned in confusion at his friend an opened his mouth to ask but he was interrupted.

"Don't ever give me that fake smile bullshit, you're my best friend and I'm yours, there's no need to pretend you're not ok, because I know you're not."

The blond stared at him and nodded sombrely, muttering an apology. He got a nod in return and was pulled into strong arms. He sighed in comfort and clung to the redhead's shirt, closing his eyes. This was so overwhelming, all that's happened in a year and a half.

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and pulled away after while, smiling honestly.

"Thanks Gaara."

He nodded and pulled Naruto back out of the bathroom. "Let's get settled then."

 **-HidingBehindMyMask**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Yay! I have to say, i'm hoping for more reviews than last chapter's. I was kinda dissapointed that almost no-one said anything about it. But whatever, i'm not gonna force you to. On to the story!**

* * *

Naruto walked nervously down the hall with Takeru on his hip, and Gaara by his side. They entered the common room and Naruto tensed as he felt numerous gazes on him.

'Look away, look away'

Luckily for him, after a bout 5 seconds most of the people gathered lost interest in him, except a blonde girl with purple outfit and a high ponytail. She approached the three and gushed over Takeru, who hid in his mother's neck.

"Oh my god he is so cute! Is he your little brother?"

Naruto bit his lip. He wasn't really surprised by this question. He was only 18, it was plausible for Takeru to only be his brother. So he shook his head and uttered.

"No, he's my son."

The girl, who had a name tag that said 'Ino' looked surprised for a moment before grinning.

"You're what, 17, 18? He knock you up in high school or something." She motioned to Gaara as he spoke.

Naruto tensed slightly and clenched his free hand. "No, he didn't, he's my best friend."

She nodded and observed them for a moment. "Then who got you preggers then? Your boyfriend?"

The shorter blond shifted from foot to foot and his breathing got heavier as images assaulted his mind. He didn't want to answer. He needed to get away from this nosy blonde.

"Please stop talking." Came Gaara's familiar voice. "Naruto isn't feeling well and he needs to be left alone, thank you." Without a response he gently took Naruto's hand and guided him to the couch, taking the kitling and making the blond sit down. Takeru didn't protest, rather clinging happily. Naruto closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, calming down slowly. When he wwas ready he opened his eyes and looked up at Gaara. He smiled softly as he saw Gaara hold his hand up and Takeru place his tiny hand against the Gaara's larger one. The red-head was smiling as well, enclosing his hand around the toddler's fist gently, murmuring. "Gotcha."

A happy shriek slipped past the toddler's lips as he tried to get his fist out. Gaara played along and let go, praising Takeru on his amazing strength. At this Naruto's angel smiled wide and wrapped his chubby arms around the boy. Said boy smiled once more and turned to Naruto, sitting beside him and taking one of his hands in his. "Are you feeling better?" The younger nodded and smiled gratefully at his friend. He stood up and stroked his child's hair before talking. "Im gonna go back to my room and start preparing for the neck audition. Y-You don't mind watching Takeru right?"

His friend gave him a 'are you kidding' face and Naruto let out a relieved sigh. He smiled and turned around, heading for the hallway. As he walked he went over his list of songs. 'Which one would be good. I don't think an upbeat is right. The old me might have, but not now. So, what choices do i have.'

His thought process was interrupted as he stumbled over his own feet, before catching himself. He blushed hard at the embarrassing moment and looked around, hoping no-one had seen him. Bad luck for him, as he looked ahead he saw a raven haired man before him. He was handsome, Naruto could admit; Pale flawless skin, dark, black eyes, long lashes, tall, muscular (not overly so) build. But somehow Naruto found himself comparing him to a certain red head. Flashing red hair, deep green eyes, tall as well, leaner than the person before him.

These thoughts weren't new, or surprising to Naruto. He had long since accepted the fact that he was in love with his best friend. Said best friend was aware and feeling the same way, but certain circumstances on Naruto's part made it difficult to start anything. But they were working on it.

Naruto gasped suddenly as he snapped out of his thoughts by a face millimeters away from his. He scrambled back frantically but tensed as his back hit a wall. The stranger in front of him raised an eyebrow at the reaction but stood closer suddenly, blocking Naruto's escape.

'He was too close! A stranger was too close to him!'

Suddenly the smirking face in front of him transformed into the cruel smirk haunting his dreams, and all he could do was scream.

)-(

Gaara sat on the couch with Takeru, bouncing the bubbly toddler on his lap and smiling at the squeals of joy pouring out of his tiny mouth. He slowed down after a while, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Naruto's anger if Takeru got sick, and chose to simply watch the child play with his own fingers curiously. A second or so later his eyes widened as he heard an all too familiar scream. It was Naruto's nightmare scream; he was very familiar with it considering he lived with Naruto and his nightmares would occur everynight if no-one was with him.

In a hurry Gaara picked up the tiny blonde bundle and rushed to the sound, pushing past the crowd curiously heading for the noise. As he turned the corner his blood ran cold. Naruto was crouched tight, with his arms over his head protectively, still screaming. Gaara recognized the position; Naruto thought he was in danger. Something must have set him off. Without a thought the red head rushed to Naruto, growling at the dark haired man close to Naruto, no doubt the cause of his friend's condition. Said man glared but took a step back to let Gaara do his thing. Takeru was crying in his arms and making grabby hands for his mother, aware of his distress. Gaara placed his free hand on Naruto's head and leaned into his ear, ignoring the screaming, he murmured a soft tune.

"Calm, Gaara is here, Takeru is here, Naruto is safe, the monsters can't catch you now, calm, Gaara is here, Takeru is here, Naruto is safe, your son is missing you, calm, Gaara is here, Takeru is here, Naruto is safe, we both need you right now."

Slowly but surely, Naruto's screaming subsided as his mind took in the soft song. Although still trembling, Naruto lifted his head and Gaara sighed in relief as he saw Naruto's eyed were clear blue and not a clouded grey. That would have been problematic and harder to deal with. At Naruto's mute question Gaara nodded, fingers stroking through the blond's soft hair.

Gaara looked over his shoulder and sighed at the crowd. He shielded his friend from view and growled at them, making them scramble away like ants in terror. He looked up and glared at the stony faced man as he helped his kitsune up. One arm around his waist and the other holding the now silent Takeru he lead Naruto past the man and towards the room. As he opened the door he lead Naruto in before shutting the door and locking it. He continued to bring the smaller teen to the bed and made him lie down, placing a sleepy Takeru on top of him, before crawling onto the bed - now a double bed instead of two smaller ones - and pulling Naruto into his chest, being careful not to crush the child in between.

As soon as the blond was hidden in his chest he heard the sobs leak out, filling the room with the broken sound. Gaara was silently fuming, cursing that man, the judge, for doing this to Naruto. He already had it bad, did that bastard really have to make things worse?

As Naruto's sobs quietened Gaara spoke softly.

"Naruto, tell me what happened."

At first he could see his kitsune was reluctant to speak, but he resigned in the end and spoke in between hiccups.

"H-He saw me t-trip and got closer so i backed away, b-but there was a wall behind me." Gaara growled softly, knowing how Naruto would get when stuck against a wall. "A-And then, he got even closer, and he b-blocked my way away." At this Gaara growled even louder. "B-But then, his face...I-It changed, in front of me. It changed into _h-his_!"

And Naruto was crying again, though this time silently. "I didn't know what to do! S-So i screamed. I-I'm so sorry Gaara, for dragging you into this. Y-You don't have to stay, you can go if you want."

Naruto yelped as his arm was pinched. "Don't start with that shit Naruto, i'm here to stay, and no matter what i'll be here for you. Now i know you're exhausted, it's been a tiring day, so sleep, i'll take care of chibi if he wakes up."

Naruto staress wide eyed, eyes filled with gratefulness, before he nodded, smiling softly and leaning up, pressing his lips gently against Gaara's, before pulling away and settling down, hugging his sleeping chibi.

Gaara was shocked by Naruto's action. He knew how hard Naruto was trying, and knew also that this was extremely hard for him. His fingers softly brushed his lips and he smiled softly at the now sleeping blondes curled up against his chest. He pressed a soft kiss to both their foreheads and closed his yes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **-HidingBehindMyyMask**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! I just have a small announcement. As some of you might have noticed, the pairing for the story has been changed. Gaara and Naruto just fit so much better in my idea for the story. I'm sorry if this bothers you. I hope you won't stop reading or unfollow because of this, someone already has.**

 **So sorry for not mentioning earlier, I hope you guys can give me some reviews, I really would appreciate them.**

 **Thank you**

* * *

Naruto yawned as he roused from sleep, blinking his eyes open tiredly and rubbing them to get rid of their blurriness. When he could see again, he sat up in bed and frowned as he noticed the lack of warmth next to him. Gaara's gone. He looked over to the crib by his bedside and gasped at the missing 2 year old. He swung his legs over the bed's edge and flinched at the cold surface of the floor as he stood up. He rushed to the bathroom and peeked in, only to panic when he was met with an empty room. Backing up he rushed out of the room, failing to notice the note on the bedside table. He didn't take the time to notice that he was still in Gaara's larger shirt and boxers he usually sleeps in as he rushed down the hall to the common room.

As he pushed the door open he tried his hardest to ignore the stares as he searched the room for his baby boy. A choked sigh of relief slipped past his lips as he spotted the familiar tuff of red and blond hair on the couch. He made his way to them and collapsed on the couch beside Gaara, almost gasping for breath. He had been so worried.

Gaara seemed surprised by his appearance and immediately foccused on him, asking him what was wrong, checking him over for signs of wounds. Naruto quickly reassured him, reaching for his giggling child. Gaara passed him over and frowned at him.

"Naruto, tell me what's wrong, why do you look so scared? Did that creep from yesterday hurt you?"

The calming blond shook his head and quickly explained. "No, Gaara, i-i just woke up and y-you and Takeru were m-missing. I-I assumed the w-worst. I was w-worried."

The red head looked troubled. "I'm sorry Naru, i left you a note but i guess you didn't see it. Takeru woke up and he was restless, so i took him out so we wouldn't bother you."

Naruto and nodded, bouncing Takeru on his lap softly, keeping him entertained. "Oh, o-ok. Sorry for over-reacting."

Gaara shook his head understandingly. "COme on, you need to pick and practice your next song, you've got about 2 days remember?"

A gasp was the response and he suddenly had a handful of restless baby mass again. "You're right! I gotta get ready!" Naruto got up to head to the available studios for the contestants, but Gaara held him back. "I'm not leaving you alone again after what happened yesterday. I'm coming with you. Besides, Takeru wouldn't be happy without his mommy." Nodding, Naruto took Gaara's hand and they both made their way to the practice studio. Surprisingly, only one was in use. "You'd think more people would be practicing, what with this being a singing competition." Gaara muttered. His friend ignored his comment and entered an available room, closing the blinds for pivacy, beore heading for the available computer. He had some research to do for his song.

As he thought of a possible song selection, he watched Gaara play with Takeru, a real smile, although small, made it's way onto his face.

After listening to random songs on youtube, he found one he liked. He printed off the lyrics and headed to sit next to Gaara on the couch, and studied the lyrics in his head, humming the tune. After he felt confident enough to start singing, he stood up from his spot and bit his lip as he realised he had grabbed onto Gaara's hand at some point. He let go, immediately missing the warmth, and smiles quickly to Gaara before making his way to the soundproof room to practice.

-/-

Gaara tickled Takeru lightly while Naruto studied next to him, and almost jumped in surprised as his felt a smaller hand fit into his. He looked over at the fox-like boy and noticed Naruto had done so unconsciously. Not minding in the least, he went back to entertaining Takeru.

A couple of minutes later the small hand left his grasp and he looked up at the now standing Naruto, who had a light blush in his cheeks as he went ahead to the practice room.

Gaara smiled at the sight of the red tint to the younger boy's face, but turned back to the bubbling mass in his lap, who was demanding attention.

"What's up Takeru? You hungry?"

The little boy shook his head and pointed to his larger doppelgänger.

"Where's mommy going?"

"Mommy's going practice singing. Remember yesterday when mommy sang for everyone?"

He received a nod.

"Well for mommy to sing so well he needs to practice."

Takeru seemed to get it, and be satisfied with the answer so he tired his attention the large hand in front of him. He picked it up and held his own against it. He had always been interested at the size difference between himself and others around him. Everyone was always so much bigger than him!

-/-

Naruto opened his eyes as he heard the familiar screech of his son's voice. He hurried out of the practice room and giggles as he saw Gaara try to calm him down. Naruto knew the red head was aware it was impossible unless someone solved his son's problem, but he still tried. Naruto walked over to them and pulled his baby to his chest, murmuring softly.

"Hey kit, what's wrong? You hungry, is that it? Is it my little fox's feeding time?"

He didn't get a spoken answer but a nod.

"Ok kitling, let's get some food in you then. Come on, ask Gaara to come with, you're not gonna leave him behind are you?"

The child shook his head and having calmed his screaming, whispered between hiccups.

"Gaa c-come with."

Naruto smiled and turned to look at his friend, only to find him already by his side, reaching for Takeru's small hand.

"Would Takeru like to walk in between us? So we can swing you the way I know you like?"

Takeru nodded shyly, a smile already making it's way on his face.

Naruto chuckled and placed him on the ground, taking one of his hands while Gaara happily took the other. The red head opened the door and the trio headed to the cafeteria, swinging an excited Takeru between them from time to time.

-/-

The tree of them walked into the mildly busy cafeteria and Naruto was relieve by the fact that nobody paid attention to them. They were about to head for the line when Naruto stopped them.

"Wait, you know bringing Takeru to get food is gonna be a pain. How about you go get the food an I'll get us a table. Plus, I'm pretty sure if I don't get one now there won't be any left by 12:30."

Gaara was reluctant, and rightly so, but figured Naruto was right. Takeru could be a real pain when he had to wait, so best to keep his tantrum away from people. He knew this was mostly because of Naruto's fear of being stared at. A scene like Takeru's tantrum would no doubt cause them some attention and Naruto wouldn't be able to stand that.

The green-eyed boy nodded reluctantly and asked what the younger and youngest wanted to eat, before heading for the stands.

As Gaara walked away Naruto looked around for a place to sit, preferably empty. He quickly spotted a free table and headed for it, grabbing a baby seat on his way. He set Takeru in his seat and sat as well, playing peek a boo with him until Gaara was done. Just a few rounds later the seat next to his was taken and he assumed it was Gaara back with the food. Not bothering to look at him, too busy with his child, he joked. "Took you long enough, couldn't find the table?"

Naruto tensed at the unfamiliar chuckle that sounded next to him, and turned around in his seat quickly. Luckily for him it was just Ino, the nosy girl from yesterday.

He sighed in relief, heart hammering in his chest as he looked her over worriedly.

What did she want?

The girl smiled at him and spoke.

"So, what've you been up to? Didn't get to talk to you much yesterday, that weird red head just dragged you away."

Naruto tensed once more couldn't seem to say anything for a second, before he let out a noise that sounded a lot like a snarl.

"Don't talk about Gaara that way!"

Ino seemed taken aback, but before she could answer a tray was almost slammed onto the table, causing both Naruto and Ino to jump.

"Gaara!"

Ino gulped as she saw his glare aimed straight at her, regretting her earlier statement.

"I-I'm sorry, i-I'm gonna go."

She quickly gathered her things and rushed away from the table.

Both boys watched her go, relieved. Naruto had barely talked to her two minutes and she already pisses him off.

The blond turned his attention back to Gaara, who had replaced Ino in the seat next to him. Naruto opened his mouth once or twice, unsure what to say, before he let his instincts decide and he shuffled closer, sitting in Gaara's lap sideways, his legs hanging off Gaara's. He took Gaara's hand in his and murmured.

"Thanks for getting there in time, I'm not sure what I would've done otherwise."

Gaara had no response, because Naruto was actually sitting, in his lap. He couldn't process anything else at the moment.

"By the way, what she said was true, you are weird, but if you weren't, you wouldn't be anywhere near as fun to be around. You wouldn't be saving me or protecting me all the time. I need you to be weird, because if you're not, you're not Gaara."

Naruto then slid off his lap and smiled softly.

Gaara smiled back, a red tint to his cheeks. Naruto then went back to taking care of his hungry kitling, feeding him some mashed fruit while occasionally popping bits of salad in his mouth.

Gaara watched carefully, smile gone, as he noticed how little Naruto ate. It wasn't anything new, ever since Takeru, even before that, Naruto had started eating very little. It was unhealthy. Gaara knew it, Naruto knew it, everybody knew it, but somehow he would still eat the bare minimum. That's why Gaara poked Naruto and pointed at the chicken when he got his attention. Before Naruto could sprout off his 'I'm bit hungry' excuse, Gaara gave him a stern look. When that didn't work he took hold of Naruto's face an brought a piece of chicken to his lips, muttering. "Wanna act like a child, then I'll treat you like a child. You know I'll stay like this until you eat it so you better get to it."

Naruto frowned at his position but knew he had no choice. Reluctantly, because he really wasn't hungry - or at least convinced himself he wasn't - he opened his mouth and took the offered piece of meat, munching on it, pouting.

Gaara let go and nodded, motioning for the blond to eat the rest as well. The same would happen again if he didn't. He would feed Naruto the whole plate if he had to.

When they finally finished with their meal, and Takeru was cleaned up - toddlers were messy eaters - they dumped their garbage in the bin and headed out.

Naruto hummed in thought, unsure what to do. They still had a few hours left of the day, but nothing to do. Naruto didn't need to practice his song more today, 3 hours was enough. He turned to get Gaara's opinion and they both decided to go to the closest park. Takeru had a short tolerance for boredom, and staying in the same place would get him bored twice as fast.

After passing through their room for their jackets and Takeru's toys, they headed out, walking down the street with Takeru on Gaara's hip this time.

Naruto bit his lip as they walked. Although he wasn't being stared at, the thoughts lingered. 'What if someone was watching him? What if he was watching him, ready to take him and Takeru away! He had sworn he would come back' Naruto desperately wanted his hand in Gaara's for reassurance but refrained from doing so. He must be annoying Gaara so much, being the broken and fucked up person that he is.

He jumped though, as Gaara's warm and comforting hand enveloped his on it's own. He looked up at the taller boy and received a small and comforting smile. He smiled back in return and squeezed the larger hand in relief.

Everything was ok.

-/-

When they arrived at the park they found it pretty crowded, and Naruto bit his lip in worry, hand tightening in Gaara's. With a reassuring squeeze from his friend they made their was through the gate and looked around.

The park was fairly small, most of it with sandy ground. There were two slides, with swings attached to the side, a seesaw further away and benches scattered around the place. Everything was painted in bright colours, different drawn animals also decorating the equipment. Takeru immediately fell in love with the place and demanded to be let down. Gaara obliged and watched the tiny boy run - waddle - towards the baby slide. At least he knew what equipment was for his size. Gaara carefully lead the tense blonde to the closest bench, also the one where they could keep an eye on Takeru the best. When they sat down Gaara turned his attention to the pretty blond next to him, while always keeping an eye on his mini-me.

"Naru, tell me what wrong."

The blond didn't answer for a while, but Gaara knew he had heard him. He let him think of his answer and compose himself before he spoke, his voice just barely a whisper.

"I-I'm scared h-he's watching, and he'll come for us."

Gaara knew more than anyone else what had happened to Naruto 2 years ago, but he didn't know everything. He knew that whoever had...assaulted the blond had threatened him before leaving, and with what the blond was saying he could easily guess what about.

"Naruto. Naruto look at me."

The kitsune slowly turned to look at him, fear shining bright in his eyes.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to worry about. He's locked away, nothing is going to happen, no-one is gonna hurt you, I promise."

Naruto bit his lip but nodded. Gaara could clearly see the boy in front of him desperately wanted to believe him, but simply couldn't. Gaara didn't blame him.

He pulled the boy close to him and pushed the blond's face into his neck gently, knowing that for some reason, that place comforted him. Although Naruto struggled with affection, hiding in Gaara's neck was never a problem for him. Naruto sighed in relief and let himself relax in the warm safety that was the red head's neck and scent, drifting off after Gaara whispered.

"Don't worry about Takeru, I'll watch him."

-/-

The short blond roused and mumbled incoherently in his half asleep state, feeling himself move, but drifted back to sleep as a familiar voice lulled him back to sleep.

-/-

Naruto roused once more, blinking his eyes open slightly in the dark, coming face to face with Gaara, who was staring at him.

"Go back to sleep Naruto, we're back in the room. You fell asleep and I brought us all back."

Naruto nodded sleepily and looked over his shoulder to see his sleeping child, before settling back on the comfy bed and drifting back off to sleep, filled with both nightmares and dreams.

-HidingBehindMyMask


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, new update, yay! Please leave a review, please!**

* * *

When Naruto woke up again, he was surprised to find that he wasn't covered in sweat or tears. He usually had nightmares every night, literally. To say he was relieved was an understatement. It seemed he was finally making progress! He stretched his tanned limbs with a smile on his face, before slipping out of bed. His smiled dulled though, when he noticed he was alone in the room once more. He shook the unhappy thoughts from his head and dressed quickly in jeans and a large sweater, before making his way out of the room, heading to the common area where Gaara and Takeru were sure to be waiting. He ignored the usual dread he felt when being alone, walking in the room and noticing immediately how empty it seemed to him. Gaara and Takeru weren't there. He took a deep breath to calm himself, biting his lip. 'They're probably in the food court' With his false confidence, he made his way to the food court urgently, eyes scanning the room frantically. They weren't here either, where could they be?

He ignored how hard he was breathing and went back where he came from, instead stepping out of the building and turning around and around frantically, praying that he could catch a glimpse of the red-head. He was ready to give up and break down when he finally saw it. The red hair was unmistakable, it had to be Gaara. He headed to the parking lot, where he saw the red head go. If he hadn't been panicking so, he would have called out to his friend, but resigned to simply following him. When he finally reached the older boy, he breathed out softly. "Gaara." Said boy turned around but dread filled Naruto as he took sight of the empty arms of the man before him. Where was Takeru.

After taking a steadying breath, he whispered softly, voice trembling. "G-Gaara, where is Takeru?"

The red-head before him shook his head and looked away with a pained expression.

Naruto's breaths came out shorter, and he felt the familiar burn behind his eyelids as he whispered again, though with a hint of desperation and anger this time.

"Gaara, where is Takeru, where is my child!"

Again, the man before him refused to answer, choosing to turn away from his with drooping shoulders. But he finally opened his mouth and Naruto crumbled to the floor at his words.

"He came and took him. I did all i could but it wasn't enough. I'm sorry."

Naruto stared blankly ahead of him. He was gone. His baby was gone, taken, stolen, probably never to be seen again. Naruto had lost his meaning in life. When the reality of the situation finally reached him he opened his mouth and screamed.

He felt hands shaking him trying to get him to get ahold of himself, but he couldn't. How could he! His baby! His treasure was gone! He screamed his sorrow and his pain. It hurt, the pain spread across his chest, squeezing his heart. He stopped screaming, the pain rendering him breathless. He hiccuped and gaped, trying to fill his aching lungs with air but it wasn't working. All he could feel was the pain, the pain, only the pain. He slid his eyes open to stare up at the sky, only to be face to face with Gaara. He thrashed against him, not standing to look at him at the moment. He sobbed in silence as he pushed and hit to try and get away, but it was useless. He was frail and weak, Gaara was hard and strong. He kept up his attempt in escape, until finally one sound made it's way to his ears. A cry. A child's cry. Or more precisely, Takreu's cry. He was so sure of it, there was no way he could be mistaking it. With a new found force, he pushed Gaara off him and ran to the sound, his mind not registering the fact that he wasn't outside anymore, but in their bedroom. He stared down at the bundle of blankets in the crib and sobbed loudly once as he reached in and picked up his baby. He cradled the wailing child to his chest and sank to the floor, noiselessly sobbing. It was only then that he realized that he was indeed not outside but back in his room. In the back of his mind he heard a whisper. 'Dream. It was just a dream' He shook his head in disbelief, before looking over his shoulder as he hear rustling. Gaara knelt beside him and gently pulled him into his lap, pushing Naruto's head in his neck and stroking his hair. Takeru had calmed down and was clinging helplessly to Naruto, looking for comfort. Said blond stroked his child's hair as he calmed down as well. He heard Gaara whisper above him.

"It's ok, it was just dream." Naruto nodded and clung o him as well, while Gaara held both blonds carefully. After a while, when Naruto's sobs had subsided, he pulled away cautiously, looking up at Gaara tearfully, whispering pitifully. "I'm so sorry Gaara." Before Gaara could tell the younger boy off, Naruto had already stood with Takeru in his arms, heading for the baby's crib. He laid the sleepy child in it's bed, no doubt exhausted from it's crying. Naruto stayed by the crib's edge, looking down as his son fell asleep, shoulders still trembling slightly, before he started as he felt arms snake around his waist, and a chin rest on his shoulder. Gaara's breath tickled his ear as he whispered softly while stroking a piece of Naruto's skin that was peeking from under his shirt with his thumb.

"I don't ever want to hear you say sorry for this. None of this is your fault, and will always be taking care of you even if it means dealing with nightmares. I love taking care of you. I love you Naruto Uzumaki, remember that." Naruto had relaxed against Gaara, feeling safe in hiss strong hold, and the red-head used this to his advantage, lifting a hand to turn Naruto's head towards his own, before caressing his lips against the others. He knew Naruto was scared, the tense muscles beneath his fingers quivering, and so kept stroking reassuringly, but made no other movement. He wasn't planning on deepening the kiss, he knew the younger boy wasn't ready for that. It was just his lips against Naruto's, a means to communicate his love to the other.

He pulled away after a while, though kept his forehead pressed gently to Naruto's, looking deep into his eyes. He could see the fear and insecurity swirling in those blue orbs, but he also caught the fleeting streak of love, and hope, that hid there. He sighed softly and pulled away more, turning Naruto around completely, until they were facing each other.

He kept his arms around the blond, hand resting on his hips, while Naruto had wrapped his arms around the taller's neck, whispering as he looked up at him.

"Thank you so much Gaara, you've been there for me for so long, and i just don't know how i could ever repay you."

Naruto was startled slightly as he felt vibrations coming from Gaara's chest as the older boy chucked softly, hands tightening slightly on his hips.

"Naruto, you should know by now that i don't need you to repay me. But if you really want to, you could do one thing."

At this the Uzumaki perked up, looking up expectantly at the red-head.

Gaara leaned forwards and placed his lips by the Uzumaki's ear, whispering softly.

"Be mine."

There was silence for a while as Naruto thought. They both knew they had feelings for each other, and had discussed this fact, but Naruto had been reluctant because of his obvious issues. He didn't want to force Gaara into taking care of him and his child, but with a request like that, he didn't have any other answer than

"Yes."

* * *

 **-HidingBehindMyMask**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto bent his neck from side to side before shaking his hands breathing deeply a couple of times. He was ready. Gaara, stood next to him, took his hand gently in his and tugged him close, pressing their foreheads together. They stared intensely at each other for a few seconds before letting matching smiles break out on their faces, and Gaara leaned an inch closer to peck his lover on the lips. He pulled away after and helped Naruto slip his headband over his eyes while rubbing his thumb over Naruto's hand in a calming gesture. He was ready, they both knew it. As Gaara noticed the backstage director give him the signal, he lead Naruto gently out on stage, smirking at the deafening applause of the audience. Naruto had a shy smile of his own at the sound, and the red-head could see him start to tense with nerves. Once Naruto was in place, Gaara leaned close to Naruto's ear, ignoring the whooping coming from the audience, and whispered to his lover.

"Focus on your song, you know you can sing, there's no way you're singing badly, so stop stressing."

Naruto let out a shaky laugh and nodded quickly, thanking Gaara under his breath. He blushed bright red when he got another peck to the lips in response, and suddenly Gaara was gone. He bit his lip hard at the sounds coming from the audience once more and laughed nervously. It was only when the noise had died down that the judges started speaking to him.

Sakura was the first to speak.

"So, Naruto, are you prepared for this performance? I see Gaara helped you calm down."

Naruto chuckles shyly, he didn't have to see her to know she was smirking, he could hear it in her voice.

"Yeah, i'm ready."

"I thought you said he was your best friend. Do you kiss all your friends on the mouth."

And that was obviously Sasuke. The blond frowned though, surprised at the harshness of the comment. He shook his head quickly and mumbled into his microphone.

"No, Gaara and i are more now."

He frowned harder at the snort from Sasuke.

"What, you have a problem with me having Gaara as a boyfriend?"

He ignored the 'ooh's coming from the crowd, feeling slightly pissed.

"Now now, no need to bicker you two, we're here to listen to you sing Naruto, so go ahead and sing for us."

Naruto nodded to the third voice and thanked Kiba in his head for having stopped Sasuke's response. He could only imagine what would have come out of the snob's mouth.  
He took a deep breath as he heard the music filter in from the speakers in the room, closing his eyes behind the headband, not caring how useless it was.  
As his part came up, he opened his mouth and let the words pour out of his mouth softly, before picking up in strength as the song went on.

Que dira mon père

J'en ai marre de faire semblant

Que dira ma mère

M'aimera-t-elle toujours autant

Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre

Je n'suis pas pire non plus

J'ai le droit de vivre heureux

J'ai le droit aussi

Le droit de l'aimer lui

J'ai le droit d'être amoureux

Que diront les gens

Il plaindront mes pauvres parents

Que dire à ces gens

Qui me trouvent trop différent

Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre

Je n'suis pas pire non plus

J'ai le droit de vivre heureux

J'ai le droit aussi

Le droit de l'aimer lui

J'ai le droit d'être amoureux

Tant pis si ça choque

Je ne veux plus avoir peur

Un homme est un homme

Peu importe où va son cœur

J'ai le droit aussi

Le droit d'être avec lui

J'ai le droit de vivre heureux

J'ai le droit aussi

Le droit de l'aimer lui

J'ai le droit d'être amoureux

J'ai le droit de vivre heureux

Que dira mon père

Que dira ma mère

Que diront les gens

J'ai le droit aussi

J'ai le droit aussi

J'ai le droit aussi

Naruto slowly stopped swaying, unaware that he had started during the song, and smiled wide as the room filled with loud applause. He waited for the room to quiet down, wondering what the judges could say about his performance and hoping he practiced enough. Once the room was semi-quiet, he heard Sakura clear her throat and speak first.

"Naruto, that was amazing! I'm not sure what exactly you were saying through that song, considering i don't speak french, but i can just tell with how you sang that it was heartfelt. Simply amazing."

Naruto could feel himself blush at the compliment, smiling even wider.

He heard Kiba speak next, just as awed as Sakura had been.

"I agree 100% with Sakura, that was incredible, i could feel the emotion through your voice."

He was practically interupted though, by none other that Sasuke. That guy is seriously a killjoy, and as soon as he spoke Naruto's smile dropped.

"Alright then, you can go now."

He nodded brusquely, before heading blindly backstage, running into Gaara who took his arm and pulled him along, growling, as Naruto heard the boos from the crowd. He sighed softly and let Gaara lead him along until the headband was pulled off and he blinked at the lights assaulting his eyes. He saw his lover in front of him and smiled softly as he took in the wrinkled brow and pursed lips.

"I'ts ok, he's a bit of an ass, some people just are and we can't do anything about it."

Gaara regarded him thoughtfully, but seemed appeased after a minute, smiling in turn and leaning close to murmur inches away from his lips.

"You did amazing out there."

Naruto blushed suddenly and chuckled softly, tentatively linking their hands together in thanks. The redhead smiled a bit wider at the action and turned away, leading Naruto further backstage. A second later they were both attacked by Takeru, the toddler latching onto both their legs. He hopped up and down, babbling incoherently with his arms in the air, the universal sign for 'pick me up' clear to both. Naruto bent down and grabed his son, before throwing his in the air, though not too high, and the response he got was a series of squeals, shouts and giggles. He smiled wide at the sounds and tossed him up a few more times before tucking him in his arms and on his hip.  
"Now, boys, should we go get something to fill this monster's tummy?" He asked as he pinched and tickled Takeru's pudgy stomach. He got a yes from Gaara and more giggles from the tiny blonde and took it as a yes as well. All three of them then headed for the cafeteria for lunch, but all Naruto could think was how perfect his life was at that moment, but there would be, without a doubt, something to ruin it soon.

* * *

 **Hey guys, i'm kinda back. I've been having a hard time with all my stories, but i'm not giving up, promise.**

 **So here's another (short sorry) chapter, to give you some hope i guess.**

 **Please Review, i really appreciate it!**

 **BTW, the song in this is "J'ai le droit aussi" by Calogero, i recommend listening, it's really good**

 **-HidingBehindMyMask**


End file.
